Momentos
by shade boy
Summary: Momentos podem ser bons ou ruins, mas, cada um em seu tempo, formando retratos que moldam nossa vida, agora, parece que finalmente chegou o momento do álbum deles ser formado.


**Titulo:** Momentos

**Autor:**shade

**Beta:**Sinistra Negra

**Sinopse:** Momentos podem ser bons ou ruins, mas, cada um em seu tempo, formando retratos que moldam nossa vida, agora, parece que finalmente chegou o momento do álbum deles ser formado. 

**Classificação:**G

**Gênero: **Drama / Romance

**Spoilers: **Livro 6

* * *

A noite estava tranqüila. A lua estava levemente escondida atrás das nuvens. Algumas poucas estrelas brilhavam no céu. O vento soprava levemente, balançando as cortinas, e junto com ele, sentia-se a tristeza pairando no local. 

Estava sentada em frente à janela no seu dormitório na grifinória. Olhava atentamente a imagem a sua frente. Estava percebendo cada detalhe, guardando em sua mente cada pedaço daquele local. Nesse instante tinha uma duvida e uma certeza. Tinha q certeza que, iria embora no dia seguinte pela manhã, mas não poderia afirmar se voltaria para Hogwarts depois das férias.

Depois da morte de Dumbledore, a escola tendia a ficar vazia. Praticamente deserta. Muitos pais não confiavam mais naquele local. A segurança antes proporcionada pelo bruxo foi falha. Falhou justamente na hora de garantir sua própria vida.

Todos estavam muito abalados com a recente notícia. Pessoas não acreditavam. Alguns bruxos estavam começando a ficar desesperados. O Profeta Diário não parava de dizer que, essa parecia ser a maior vitória Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. _"Cínicos"_ – Pensou ela com raiva. Antes se recusavam a acreditar na volta de Voldemort. E agora, o noticiavam como um bruxo triunfante.

- Mas ainda há esperança. – Falou baixinho, para se tranqüilizar. – Tem que haver. – Finalizou ela encostando a cabeça na janela.

Respirou profundamente. Olhou ao redor de seu dormitório. Em sua cama estavam as roupas, quase todas dobradas e prontas para serem guardadas. Seus livros já empilhados na cômoda ao lado da cama. Arrumar as malas era bom, voltar para casa sempre era uma sensação boa. Mas dessa vez, sabia que seria diferente. Estava se preparando psicologicamente para sair de vez de Hogwarts, mas esperava que essa cena fosse apenas um ano mais tarde. Agora em sua mente, apenas incertezas.

- Tenho que ver se não deixei nada na Sala Comunal. – Falava novamente sozinha. Não queria acordar ninguém em seu dormitório.

Foi descendo as escadas silenciosamente. _"Provavelmente não vai ter ninguém acordado."_. – Pensou.

Assim que chegou, começou a buscar por algum pertence seu. E finalmente constatou que estava certa, não tinha ninguém acordado. _"Melhor assim?"_ – Questionou-se – _"Sinceramente, acho que não."._

Ela realmente parecia disposta a encontrar alguém acordado. Queria conversar, estava reprimindo seus sentimentos havia dias. Desde a morte de Dumbledore, ela sentiu-se na obrigação de parecer forte para seus amigos. Tanto para Harry, quanto para Rony. Não queria transparecer toda a preocupação que sentia. Não queria mostrar toda angústia que passava. O medo que pairava em sua mente, um medo real, temia por seus amigos, temia por ela, temia por todo o mundo bruxo.

A maior e única esperança do mundo bruxo se tornara Harry Potter. As pessoas o olhavam como aquele que venceria Voldemort. Muitos acreditavam nisso, e muitos julgavam seu amigo por isso. Não diziam, mas Hermione sentia o olhar acusador que, alguns bruxos, lançavam em Harry.

A maioria deles parecia acusar Harry por não ter vencido Voldemort antes da morte de Dumbledore. _"Novamente, cínicos e bastardos."_ – Pensou amargamente. _"O que ele poderia fazer, era apenas uma criança."_. – Não uma criança comum, ela admitia. Harry já conhecia mais a dor que muitos adultos. Mas ainda assim, não deixava de ser uma criança. Uma inocente criança na opinião de Hermione.

Quando percebeu, estava sentada em uma das poltronas. Abandonara totalmente a busca por seus pertences. Estava novamente naquele estado pensativo dos últimos dias. Quando era pega sonhando acordada. Nesses tempos onde poucos falavam, ela aproveitava para refletir. Porém, para sua infelicidade, ela não estava com grandes esperanças para sua vida. Não parecia ter forças para mais nada.

"_Eu preciso andar. Isso sim vai me fazer bem."._ – Não estava com sono, e assim poderia explorar o castelo pelo menos por uma última vez.

Caminhando lentamente pela escuridão, Hermione Granger olhava atentamente cada pedaço do castelo, cada curva, cada pedra, cada quadro que pertencia aquele lugar. Sempre com alguma lembrança de bons momentos ali vividos com seus amigos.

Já devia estar andando há no mínimo uma hora, não se importava, esse passeio estava lhe fazendo bem. Sua mente estava mais calma, sua tensão até diminuía. As boas lembranças lhe causavam conforto e aqueciam seu coração.

Encontrava-se no primeiro andar, em frente à porta para os jardins da escola. Antigamente não estaria nem caminhando pela escola à noite. Mas a ocasião era diferente e acreditava que não iria fazer mal algum passear pelo lago.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao lago, lembrou-se do número de brigas e discussões que teve com Rony nos últimos 6 anos. Lembrou-se das inúmeras vezes que chamou Harry e Rony para os jardins para tentar incentiva-los a estudar. – _"Inutilmente"_ - Concluiu. _"Eles sempre arranjavam uma distração."_.

Encarou uma árvore a sua frente, em sua mente pode rever a cena que aconteceu ali alguns anos atrás, quando Rony cansado de estudar, falou para Hermione que, iria fazê-la engolir todas as páginas daquele livro de Herbologia senão parasse de dar ordens a eles. No dia isso gerou uma discussão que levou horas, alguns dias sem se falar e o pedido de desculpas sem graça que os dois sempre trocavam. Agora, ela não conseguia deixar de sorrir pensando nessa lembrança.

Trocaria tudo que está sentindo agora, por esses problemas menores de antigamente, quando tudo parecia mais fácil. Quando se sentiam seguros com a presença de Dumbledore. Seu sorriso novamente diminuindo.

– Quando essa dor vai passar? – Perguntou aflita e uma lágrima correu por seu rosto.

Sua atenção logo foi desviada, o som de passos se aproximando, e a visão do que parecia ser uma pessoa atrás daquela árvore a apavoraram. Enfiou a mão no bolso em busca de sua varinha, para simplesmente constatar que havia deixado ela na Sala Comunal. _"Que droga. Eu estou perdida."_.

Os jardins estavam escuros, a pouca luz da lua não era capaz de mostrar o rosto da pessoa a sua frente. _"Já estão todos dormindo. Quem poderá ser?"._ – Pensava desesperada. _"Isso que dá ficar andando sozinha e desprotegida uma hora dessas."_.

Sua mente estava fervilhando, quando uma luz saiu da varinha a sua frente. A escuridão se foi, dando lugar há uma claridade que a cegou momentaneamente.

- Hermione é você? – A voz logo foi reconhecida pela garota. – Porque você está andando pelos jardins há essa hora? – Tornou a pergunta o garoto, vendo que não conseguia respostas.

- Ronald Weasley. – Exclamou ela entre dentes apertando o punho. – Eu não acredito que era você o tempo todo.

- Ah desculpa Mione, mas você me assustou. – O garoto tentou se defender.

- Eu te assustei? – Ela perguntou incrédula. – Eu quase morri do coração e você ainda diz que eu te assustei? – Com a raiva acabou tacando uma pequena pedra na direção do garoto ruivo, que a essas alturas estava achando graça da situação.

- Mas Mione. – Falava o garoto enquanto desviava da pedra. – Como é que eu ia adivinhar que você, justo você, que sempre segue todas as regras, iria ficar perambulando pela escola à noite?

A garota ponderou um pouco antes de responder. De algum jeito, ele estava certo, mas ainda assim, não iria demonstrar que concordava com ele.

– Não me venha com essa. Você também não deveria estar aqui. – Atacou.

- Estou sem sono. – O garoto suspirou. – Estou muito preocupado sabe? – Ele perguntou e ela apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. – Eu não sei o que será de todos nós de agora em diante. O futuro está muito incerto.

- Eu te entendo Rony. – A garota foi na direção do amigo. – Mas você tem de ter esperança, tudo vai dar certo. – Ela falava tentando encorajá-lo, mas sabia que nem ela acreditava em suas próprias palavras.

O rosto de Rony voltou a sorrir, mas de uma forma diferente, não divertida, apenas feliz. Hermione estava confusa.

– Mione. – Começou ele. – Olha, eu acho muito legal essa postura que, você tomou perante eu e o Harry. Principalmente, porque realmente nós temos que parecer fortes, para encorajá-lo. – O garoto falava com uma seriedade e uma maturidade que Hermione até desconhecia. - Ele precisa de todo nosso apoio.

- Eu sei Rony, mas, aonde você quer chegar? – Finalmente questionou a garota.

- É que Mione. Eu consigo perceber. – Ele parecia procurar as palavras certas para não ofender a amiga. – Eu sei que você não está tão confiante quanto aparenta. Ou quanto quer que os outros acreditem. – Falou. Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Não sei do que você está falando Rony. – Hermione tentava disfarçar.

- Hermione. – Rony colocou a mão no ombro dela. – O que eu quero dizer é que, você pode desabafar comigo. Já que você não quer preocupar ainda mais o Harry. Eu compreendo, mas você precisa conversar com alguém, ou vai ficar maluca. E como eu disse antes, o Harry precisa de nós dois, temos que estar bem, para que possamos ficar do lado dele.

A garota já estava pronta para protestar, quando Rony a calou com o dedo.

– Nem tente mentir para mim. Hermione eu te conheço. E conheço muito bem. Nossas brigas me ensinaram, a saber, como você está, como você se sente no momento. – Ela riu desse comentário.

- Rony isso é loucura. – Ela ainda teimava e tentava se mostrar forte.

- Loucura nada. Como você acha que, eu sempre sabia a hora de pedir desculpas? – Falou – Eu sempre esperava você parecer mais calma e receptiva a meu pedido de desculpas. – O garoto estava sorrindo enquanto falava.

Ele estava certo. Hermione sabia que estava certo. Queria falar que ele estava certo, mas isso significava admitir seus medos. E isso ela ainda não estava pronta. Apesar de agora sem saber por que, parecia mais calma. _"Ele está muito diferente, parece que amadureceu depois do ocorrido.". _– Refletiu. – "_E eu, parece que estou regredindo. Tentando me esconder de meus medos."_.

- Então, está pronta para falar? – Perguntou Rony, novamente com um semblante sério. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Tudo bem. – Respondeu ele.

- Não me entenda mal. – Ela tentou se justificar. – Eu confio em você.

- Eu sei que confia. – Ele novamente sorriu para ela. – Eu também confio em você Mione. E sei que quando estiver pronta, você irá falar.

"_Realmente, ele estava muito diferente."._ – Pensou ela.

- Bom, eu devo admitir que depois da. – Ele parou de falar, parecia não saber como falar aquela frase. – Bom, você sabe, depois do ocorrido. Eu fiquei com muitos medos. Muitas dúvidas em minha cabeça. Um deles era sem saber o que fazer no próximo ano, não saber se vamos voltar à escola. Essa coisa está martelando minha cabeça.

A cada palavra de Rony, Hermione percebia que seus sentimentos eram parecidos. Ambos pareciam temer as mesmas coisas. E isso em vez de piorar a situação na cabeça de Hermione, parecia estar lhe encorajando.

- Rony. – Ela chamou e ele prontamente olhou nos olhos dela. – Eu sei bem. Eu também tenho esse medo. Eu fico com um nó no coração pensar que Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma. – Agora que ela começou ninguém a faria parar, iria colocar tudo para fora.

- Prossiga Mione. – Encorajou o garoto.

- Eu tenho medo. Medo por mim, medo por vocês, medo por todos os bruxos e não-bruxos. Medo do que pode acontecer com eles. Medo de falhar na hora em que meus amigos mais precisem de mim. – Lágrimas começaram a descer de seus olhos, mas ela não estava disposta a parar para chorar. – Rony, eu tenho medo de perder você, o Harry. De você-sabe-quem vencer. De ser o fim da comunidade bruxa. Eu tenho medo de nunca mais conseguir ser feliz.

- Hermione. – Ron começou – Eu também tenho todos esses medos. Mas eu tenho uma coisa que é maior que tudo isso. É esperança. Eu acredito que o Harry vai conseguir vencer. E eu sei que quero estar do lado dele, e lutar contra Voldemort. Lutar contra os comensais da morte. E tenho certeza que você também quer isso. – Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Chorar faz bem. Ajuda a gente e enfrentar o medo.

Ele limpou as lágrimas dela com os dedos.

– Mas acredite, tenha esperança.

- Eu acredito Ron. – Ela continuou. – Sempre acreditei, mas ainda assim, tenho medo do que pode acontecer com todos nós. De vocês saírem feridos. Ou pior.

- Essa sensação só está forte porque Dumbledore aparentemente foi vencido. Um dos maiores bruxos foi morto a mando de Você-sabe-quem. – Ele falava e ela entendia cada palavra. O medo dele era igual ao dela. – A sensação de que agora estamos desprotegidos é grande. Mas tem muita gente lutando pelo nome de Dumbledore. Muitos bruxos aliados. E se você perceber, não estamos sozinhos nessa. Tem muita gente querendo ajudar.

Ela não acreditava que aquele garoto, justamente aquele garoto estava conseguindo anima-la. Ela estava ouvindo coisas dele que nunca imaginaria ouvir. E isso estava lhe dando forças, e esperança.

- Venha, vamos até o lago. – Chamou Rony e ambos caminharam em direção ao algo de Hogwarts. Chegando lá, sentaram encostados em uma árvore em frente às águas.

Já acomodada Hermione quebra o silêncio.

– É bom. Ficar aqui em silêncio olhando o lago.

- É verdade. – Concordou o garoto.

- Vou sentir falta disso tudo. – Ela suspirou.

- Ao, você pode muito bem ser professora aqui. Você tem o dom de ensinar. – Falou o garoto rindo.

- Ah claro, ouvir isso de você é um grande elogio. – Ela disse também rindo.

- Olha Mione. Se você teve paciência comigo e com o Harry. Você terá com qualquer um. Nós dávamos muito trabalho.

- Não seja bobo. – Ela falou. – Não era esforço algum. Eu fazia porque gostava, era legal ficar por perto estudando com vocês.

- Então você finalmente admite que sente prazer em torturar os outros? – Ele falou gargalhando.

Hermione deu uma cotovelada na barriga de Rony.

– Eu não disse isso garoto. Você me entendeu muito bem. Eu disse que não era trabalho ensinar vocês. Porque eu gosto de vocês. Não era difícil, e sim, era divertido.

- Você tem um gosto estranho para divertimento. – Falou ele olhando para ela descrente.

- É, eu acho que você nunca vai entender. – Falou ela tristemente. Ambos voltaram a encarar o lago à frente.

A noite estava esfriando, um vento gelado passou pelos dois, Hermione tremeu um pouco com o frio, e ponderou a possibilidade de se aproximar uma pouco mais do Ron para ela se aquecer. Porém, ela estava com vergonha de fazer tal aproximação. Não sabia explicar.

A garota estava perdida em seus pensamentos, ponderando a possibilidade, quando sentiu um braço ao redor da sua nuca. Olhou espantada para o garoto, deixando-o sem graça.

- Bom, você parecia. – Começou sem jeito. – Estar tremendo de frio, então eu pensei, não haveria problema, eu acho, se você não se importar claro, porque você tava com frio e eu, bom sabe eu também estou ficando com frio... E... Pensei que podia te aquecer.

- Não tem problema. – Ela limitou-se a responder, mas por dentro não conseguia segurar sua felicidade.

O silêncio apoderou-se do local por um bom tempo, até Ron quebra-lo.

– Hermione, o que você acha do que aconteceu?

A garota sabia do que ele estava falando, mas simplesmente não sabia como responder.

– Eu não sei Rony. Eu acho tudo muito estranho.

- Estranho como? Eu sei que você suspeita de algo. Você sempre percebe essas coisas melhor do que eu ou o Harry. – Questionou o garoto.

- Eu sei que Snape fez aquilo. Mas às vezes eu acho que não foi real. – Ela concluiu e acabou deixando o outro confuso.

- Você está querendo dizer que acha que Snape não queria matar Dumbledore? – Perguntou Rony. – Sinceramente Hermione, eu não acho que você acredite nisso. Eu acho mesmo é que, você quer é acreditar nisso.

- Não, você não entende. Dumbledore sempre foi um bruxo muito sábio. Enxergava coisas que nenhum de nós imaginaria. – Começou ela. – E ele confiava em Snape. Então ele deveria ter fortes motivos para isso.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – O garoto estava incrédulo. – Você realmente acredita que Snape é inocente?

- Eu não disse que ele seja inocente. Apenas estou dando a ele o benefício da dúvida. – Finalizou ela.

- Só falta você agora também dizer que o Malfoy é um santo. – Ralhou ele.

- Bom você tem que admitir, o próprio Harry nos disse que viu. O Malfoy não ia fazer nada contra o diretor. Ele já tinha abaixado à varinha. E quanto a Snape, ele já provou não ser uma pessoa tão ruim.

- Desculpe Hermione, mas eu não concordo com você. – Ele falou.

- O Vitor concorda comigo. – Ela falou como se a opinião de Rony não importasse. Nesse momento o garoto que antes não tinha saído do lugar, deu um pulo e ficou de pé.

- Você anda se comunicando com Vitor Krum? – Perguntou ele descrente.

- Sim Ronald, eu recebi uma coruja dele esses dias. Por quê? – Devolveu a pergunta.

- Você não se abre comigo ou com o Harry que somos seus amigos de anos, mas fala com esse jogadorzinho de Quadribol. Eu não acredito. – Ele estava ficando vermelho. – Você não podia fazer isso.

- Primeiro, eu não te devo satisfações. Mas saiba que eu não me abri com ele. Não contei nada, ele apenas falou das suspeitas dele em uma carta, que coincidentemente, eram as mesmas suspeitas que as minhas. Mas eu ainda não respondi nada. – Falou ela sem ao menos respirar.

O garoto parecia incrivelmente mais calmo, e assim voltou a se sentar ao lado de Hermione, que ainda estava de cara amarrada para ele.

- Mione, me desculpa. É que ouvir você falando isso do Snape, do Malfoy e do Krum. Sabe, não é algo fácil de digerir. – Tentava se desculpar e justificar sua reação.

- Se você não agüenta ouvir a opinião dos outros, então nem pergunte. – Falou secamente. Enquanto se esquivava do braço do garoto.

- Mione, eu já pedi desculpas. Eu perguntei para tentar te animar, te fazer falar. Desabafar entende? – Falava ele, sua voz baixa, mostrando arrependimento. – Não queria brigar com você. Eu vi que você não estava bem, e queria ajudar. Eu, eu me importo com você.

- Olha Ron, tudo bem, mas, por favor, me deixa sozinha um pouco. – Pediu ela.

- Infelizmente não. Não vou deixar você sozinha agora. – Falou ele firmemente.

A garota o encarou incrédula pela ousadia, mas ainda sustentava no olhar um pouco de magoa pelos comentários anteriores. Por isso se manteve calada.

- Hermione, eu quero que você entenda. – Começou ele, a firmeza anterior desaparecendo em uma voz tímida e sem jeito. – Você é minha amiga. Eu gosto de você. Me preocupo com seu bem estar.

- Olha Ron, você pode até gostar de mim, do Harry, somos seus amigos, você pode nos aconselhar, mas não opinar... - Ela falou calmamente agora escondendo o rosto, quando foi interrompida pelo garoto.

- Você ainda não entendeu. – Ele suspirou. – Eu gosto do Harry, ele é meu melhor amigo. Mas você, eu gosto, eu gosto de você de um jeito diferente. – Enquanto falava seu rosto estava demasiadamente corado. Sua voz estava saindo trêmula, quase um sussurro.

Hermione não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, estava confusa, estava feliz. E apesar de ainda estar com o rosto escondido, e não esboçar nenhuma reação aparente para Rony, ela estava sorrindo levemente de alegria. Sua mente fervilhava. Ela não sabia direito o que fazer, estava sem ação. Mal conseguia se mover. Quando percebeu que o garoto parou de falar.

- Você, esta me escutando Mione? – A voz dele parecia preocupada. A menina continuou imóvel.

Ela sabia que gostava dele, sempre soube, tentava negar a si mesma. Achava que nunca seria correspondida. E agora aparentemente ele estava demonstrando seus sentimentos por ela. "_Mas... pode ser apenas impressão minha, ele deve estar falando que gosta de mim de um jeito diferente porque, eu não sou como o Harry, que ele pode conversar mais a vontade. Talvez porque eu seja uma garota, ele me ache mais frágil."_ – Pensava tristemente. E uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto.

Sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro.

– Mione, eu, eu estou te incomodando? Você quer que eu vá embora? – Ela pode perceber pela voz dele, que o garoto estava receoso. – Eu não devia ter insistido.

Ela instantaneamente se virou. Encarou os olhos castanhos do Rony apertados, o medo em seus olhos, medo que não se comparavam quando eles falavam de Voldemort ou do futuro incerto.

- Você está chorando? Desculpe, eu nunca imaginaria. – O garoto não parava de falar e se desculpar. Estava andando para trás a cada palavra. Se afastando. Hermione continuava parada, sem conseguir se mexer ou falar. Sua mente ainda digerindo cada informação que saia da boca de Rony.

O garoto finalmente, desistira de falar, de se desculpar, apenas abaixou a cabeça e se virou. Hermione viu tristeza nos olhos dele. Tristeza e medo. Seu coração apertava ao ver aquela cena. O garoto se afastando cada vez mais. E ela assistindo a isso. Naquele instante ela decidiu não mais negar o que sentia.

- Rony, espere. – Falou ela num sussurro quase inaudível, e sem saber como, Rony ouviu e virou-se para encará-la. – Eu acho que. – Ela procurava as palavras certas. – Também gosto de você. De um jeito diferente. – E finalmente, depois de dizer isso respirou aliviada. E viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios do garoto à frente.

Ele começou a andar lentamente na direção dela. Hermione o via se aproximar, sua respiração ficando mais pesada. Seu coração acelerando. Ela sentiu a aproximação do garoto, cada vez mais perto de si.

- Rony. – Ela falou seu nome, e ele apenas sorriu. Seus narizes se tocaram. E ele levemente selou seus lábios nos dela. Hermione sentia-se extremamente feliz. Estava com o garoto que gostava, ele estava beijando-a. Um beijo leve e doce. Apenas um tocar de lábios, mas que para Hermione, parecia ser um sonho. Seus medos de antes não estavam mais em sua mente. Uma coragem crescia em seu peito, e um otimismo iluminava seus pensamentos.

Finalmente separaram-se e sem falar nada, ficaram apenas se olhando, os rostos ainda muito próximos. A felicidade estampada na face de cada um.

- Rony, nós precisamos conversar. Eu tenho tanto a te dizer. E... – Ela começou mas, logo foi interrompida por passos. Ao perceberem que pessoas se aproximavam, logo trataram de se afastar um do outro.

- Finalmente encontrei você Rony. – Falou Harry. – Ola Hermione, você também aqui, andando pelos jardins? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

- Sim Harry, mas o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela surpresa e tentando disfarçar o assunto.

- É cara, o que houve? Por que estava me procurando. – Perguntou Rony estranhando a pressa do amigo.

Antes de Harry falar a voz de Lupin fez-se ouvir por entre as árvores.

– Um provável ataque de comensais Rony. Recebemos uma coruja anônima dizendo que, há uma reunião de Voldemort com seus comensais, marcada para hoje, e talvez seja nossa esperança de pega-los de surpresa.

- Mas, professor. – Começou Hermione. – Uma coruja anônima? Não é perigoso? – Questionou ela.

- É uma das poucas informações que nós recebemos em dias. – Tonks também apareceu na conversa. – É possivelmente uma das nossas únicas oportunidades. – Justificou.

- Mas ainda assim, é perigoso. – Ela tentava argumentar.

- Eu sei Mione, mas eu vou com eles. Como a Tonks falou é uma oportunidade que não pode ser dispensada. – Rony agora falava e apoiava o grupo.

- E além de que, tem muitos bruxos nos esperando, não vamos sozinhos. E você pode ficar com Gina e os outros para quando nós voltarmos. – Finalizou Harry tentando convencer a amiga.

Todos a encaravam esperançosamente como se esperassem a aprovação dela.

- Cuidem-se então. – Foi tudo que ela disse, e Rony, Harry, Lupin e Tonks respiraram aliviados.

- Então vamos. – Falou o lobisomem. – Eles já estão nos esperando. E assim os quatro começaram a correr.

Ela viu seus amigos se afastarem e pensou: _"Cuidem-se todos, inclusive você Ron"_. – E parecendo que leu os pensamentos dela. Rony se virou, sorriu para Hermione, acenou com a cabeça, e voltou a correr com Harry e os outros. Ela estava mais confiante, mas ainda assim uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto, enquanto apertava o peito.

Fim!?

* * *

Nota: Eu gostaria de agradecer a Sinistra novamente, uma excelente Beta...me ajuda e muito. E só para esclarecer, essa história é a cena que antecede uma outra fic minha, Apenas uma ilusão. 


End file.
